Let's Kill Hitler (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Let's Kill Hitler ist die 241. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 32. Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|220px|Wiedervereinigt thumb|220px|Mels weiß, was sie will Amy und Rory sind nach Leadworth zurück gekehrt und warten dort auf Nachrichten vom Doctor, der nach ihrer entführten Tochter Melody sucht. Nach einigen Monaten landet der Doctor in einem Kornfeld, hat jedoch noch keine Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Da gesellt sich Amys beste Freundin Mels zu ihnen und ist begeistert, dass die Polizei-Notrufzelle aus Amys Erzählungen tatsächlich existiert. Doch dann überrascht sie die drei mit einer Pistole und zwingt sie in die TARDIS. Auf die Frage des Doctors, wo sie denn hin wolle, antwortet Mels "Töten wir Hitler!". thumb|left|220px|Amy und Mels als Kinder Rückblick in die 1990er Jahre. Amy, Rory und Mels wachsen gemeinsam in Leadworth auf. Die kleine Amy hat Mels von ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung mit dem zerlumpten Doctor und dessen im Garten abgestürzten Zeitschiff erzählt. Während sie mit dem TARDIS-Modell spielen, taucht der kleine Rory auf, der schon seit Ewigkeiten in einem Versteck saß, da Amy ihm sagte, sie würden Verstecken spielen. In der Schulzeit fällt Mels durch antiautoritäres Verhalten auf, sie landet als Teenager sogar für eine Nacht im Gefängnis. Eines Abend macht Mels Amy darauf aufmerksam, dass Rory in sie verliebt sei. Sie ist völlig überrascht, hielt sie ihn doch für schwul, da er, seit sie ihn kennt, keinem Mädchen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte - außer ihr. Die TARDIS rast durch Raum und Zeit. Mels hat die Aussage des Doctors, in der TARDIS würden keine Waffen funktionieren, ausprobiert und tatsächlich auf die Steuerkonsole geschossen. thumb|220px|Gestaltveränderung Berlin, im Jahr 1938. Im Führerhauptquartier wird General Erich Zimmerman von einer Putzkraft beobachtet. Das Innere der Putzkraft entpuppt sich als gigantisches Justizfahrzeug aus der Zukunft, dessen Captain es offenbar auf Zimmermann abgesehen hat. Die Putzkraft wird in Zimmermanns Büro navigiert, wo sie vor den Augen des fassungslosen Nazis dessen äußerliche Gestalt annimmt. Anschließend wird Zimmermann durch einen Miniaturisierungsstrahl ins Innere des Fahrzeugs transportiert und dort von Antikörpern ausgeschaltet, da er sich rassistischer Verbrechen schuldig gemacht hat. thumb|left|220px|Die TARDIS ist angekommen Der falsche Zimmerman begibt sich ins Büro von Adolf Hitler und informiert diesen darüber, dass er für schuldig befunden wurde und der Justizmodus nun aktiviert wird. Der Miniaturisierungsstrahl erfasst Hitler, doch im Innern des Fahrzeugs stellt man fest, dass es noch zu früh für die Hinrichtung sei. In diesem Moment stürzt die strauchelnde TARDIS durch die Fensterfront in das Büro. Der Doctor, Amy, Rory und Mels verlassen das rauchende Schiff. Zimmerman liegt bewusstlos am Boden, während man im Innern alles versucht, ihn wieder aufzurichten. thumb|220px|Klappe, Hitler! Doch Hitler ist wohlauf und bedankt sich bei den Eindringlingen, dass sie ihn vor Zimmermann gerettet haben. Der Doctor versichert, dass dies nur aus Versehen geschehen sei. Da richtet sich Zimmermann wieder auf und panisch zieht Hitler seine Waffe und schießt auf den General. Es ist Rory, der Hitler nieder schlägt, ihm die Waffe abnimmt und in Schach hält. thumb|left|220px|Mels regeneriert thumb|left|220px|River ist da! Während Zimmerman wieder das Bewusstsein verliert, da man im Innern des Fahrzeugs die Situation beobachten will, stellt sich heraus, dass Hitler bei seinen Schüssen auf Zimmerman Mels schwer getroffen hat. Sie liegt im Sterben und erzählt dem Doctor, dass sie als Kind immer davon geträumt habe, ihn später einmal zu heiraten. Der Doctor verspricht ihr, dass er sie heiratet, wenn sie am Leben bleibt, doch sie wendet ein, er müsse erst ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten. Der Doctor meint, er würde sie anrufen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist, doch Mels erwidert, dass er sie gleich jetzt fragen könne, da sie ja anwesend wären. Fassungslos erkennen der Doctor, Amy und Rory, dass vor ihnen Melody liegt, bei der in diesem Moment eine Regeneration einsetzt. Das Ergebnis ist den Dreien bekannt: vor ihnen steht River Song - die damit zum ersten Mal in dieser Gestalt dem Doctor begegnet. River ist begeistert vom Regenerationsergebnis und beginnt so gleich, mit dem Doctor zu flirten. In dem Justizfahrzeug erkennt man in ihr Melody Pond, die in der Datenbank als die Mörderin des Doctors gespeichert ist. Augenblicklich setzt die Konditionierung ein, die Melody seit ihrer Entführung durch Madame Kovarian durchlaufen hat. River bedroht den Doctor mit Hitlers Revolver, den Rory unachtsam auf einem Sesseln liegen gelassen hatte. Der Doctor hatte jedoch während des Regenerationsprozesses die Munition aus dem Revolver genommen, da er bereits ahnte, was passieren würde. Im Folgenden versucht sie es auf andere Weise, doch der Doctor ist ihr immer einen Schritt voraus und hat diverse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Sie gibt sich scheinbar geschlagen, küsst ihn und springt aus dem Fenster. Er will ihr folgen, doch da setzt die Wirkung eines Giftes ein, das River auf ihren Lippen trug. Da sein Tod bevorsteht, muss der Doctor in die TARDIS. Er gibt Amy den Schallschraubenzieher, da die TARDIS diesen anpeilen kann, und schickt sie und Rory hinter River her. Diese besorgt sich ein Motorrad und flieht. Rory schlägt einen Soldaten nieder, der sich als das Justizfahrzeug entpuppt. Er und Amy folgen River, das Justizfahrzeug ebenfalls. thumb|220px|"Ich bin nicht Amelia Pond!" In der TARDIS versucht der Doctor eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Vergiftungsprozess aufzuhalten. Dazu aktiviert er das Sprachsteuerungsmodul der TARDIS. Dieses erscheint als holografische Projektion des Doctors, doch er will mit einer Person kommunizieren, die er gut leiden kann. Das Modul versucht es mit Rose Tyler, was den Doctor verlegen macht. Der Versuch Martha Jones löst in ihm Schuldgefühle aus, der Versuch Donna Noble noch größere Schuldgefühle. Schließlich ist es das Erscheinungsbild der kleinen Amy, als er sie das erste Mal traf, das er akzeptiert. Und tatsächlich empfiehlt ihm das Modul in dieser Form, es mit Fischstäbchen mit Vanillesauce zu probieren. thumb|220px|left|Gerettet thumb|220px|left|River soll bestraft werden Amy und Rory kommen zum Hotel Adlon und eine aufgeregte, fast unbekleidete Menschenmenge spricht dafür, dass River sich hier aufhält. Doch auch das Justizfahrzeug trifft ein - diesmal in Form von Amy. Während Amy und Rory ins Innere des Justizfahrzeuges transportiert werden und dort gerade noch vor mechanischen Antikörpern gerettet und freundlich an Bord der Teselecta begrüßt werden, wird River von der Roboter-Amy des Mordes am Doctor für schuldig erklärt. Die Bestrafung wird begonnen, da erscheinen die TARDIS und ein noch quicklebendiger Doctor. Er konnte die Vergiftung vorläufig aufhalten und analysiert nun mit einem Schallgehstock das Justizfahrzeug. Er bittet Amy, sollte sie sich im Innern befinden, ihm ein Zeichen zu geben, was diese mit dem Schallschraubenzieher von der Brücke der Teselecta aus auch tut. Der Doctor bittet um Gnade für River, doch Captain Carter kann dies nicht nachvollziehen. Die Bitte des Doctors, einen Blick in seine Biografie werfen zu können, lehnt er ab, doch Amy fordert ihn auf, ihm die Bitte zu erfüllen. Carter muss dem nachkommen, da Amy als Familienangehörige der verurteilten River dieses Privileg genießt. So erfährt der Doctor, dass der religiöse Orden der Stille seinen Tod will. Die Überzeugung des Ordens ist, dass die Stille kommen wird, wenn Die Frage gestellt wird. Allerdings existieren keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, um welche Frage es sich handelt, nur dass es die wichtigste und älteste Frage des Universums ist, die sich vor aller Augen verbergen würde. Die Vergiftung des Doctors beginnt weiter zu wirken und die Strafe an River weiter vollzogen. Im Innern der Teselecta gelingt es Amy, die mechanischen Antikörper zu aktivieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass diese die Besatzungsmitglieder angreifen. Daraufhin muss das Fahrzeug ausgeschaltete werden und die Besatzung wird auf ein Mutterschiff gebeamt. River wird verschont und der stark geschwächte Doctor bittet sie, nicht wegzulaufen, da sie ihre Eltern aus der Teselecta retten müssen. Doch sie will zuerst wissen, warum er sie immer River nennt und wer diese war. thumb|220px|Der Doctor ist tot In der Teselecta sind Amy und River von den mörderischen Antikörpern umgeben, als die TARDIS um sie herum materialisiert. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist es River, die sie rettete, da der Doctor ihr verriet, dass sie das Kind der TARDIS sei und diese somit auch steuern könne. Sie kehren zum Doctor zurück, der seine letzten Atemzüge dazu verwendet, seine Mörderin zu bitten, River Song zu suchen und ihr etwas auszurichten. Dies flüstert er ihr ins Ohr und stirbt. thumb|220px|left|River holt den Doctor zurück River ist tief gerührt und will von Amy und Rory wissen, wer diese River Song sei. Amy aktiviert das Archiv der Teselecta und fordert das Justizfahrzeug auf, die Gestalt River Songs anzunehmen. Daraufhin überträgt River ihre Regenerationsenergie auf den Doctor und belebt ihn damit wieder. Extrem geschwächt erwacht River in einem Krankenhaus des 52. Jahrhunderts. Amy meint, sie habe mit all ihren verbliebenen Regenerationen dem Doctor das Leben gerettet. Glücklich schläft sie wieder ein und der Doctor lässt ihr zum Abschied ein Tagebuch da, in dem sie von nun an all ihre Begegnungen mit ihm festhalten wird. Zurück in der TARDIS erklärt der Doctor den Ponds, dass River nun ihren eigenen Weg finden müsse und dass das viele Frühwissen, das sie haben, gefährlich werden könnte - zumal er selbst durch die Überspielung der Teselecta-Daten nun weiß, dass er am 22.04.2011 am Lake Silencio sterben wird. River schreibt sich derweil an der Luna-Universität im Fach Archäologie ein und erklärt ihrem Professor, sie würde dies tun, um nach einem "guten Mann" zu suchen. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben